De las cenizas resurgió el amor
by giselmalfoy
Summary: Hermione sufre por amor, recordar su pasado le hace morír. No quiere hablar con nadie, solo llorar en silencio en su pequeño apartamente. sin embargo todo cambia con una inesperada carta de su amor citándola. One-shot.


**Disclamer:** Lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo demás es mío.

**Canción:** The reason-Hoobastank

Hay quienes dicen que el amor es para idiotas, débiles e incluso para gente sin dos dedos de cerebro. Que la palabra amor es una estupidez que alguien dijo en un momento de aburrimiento.

**Sócrates: "**_Amor; Palabra de dos vocales dos consonantes y dos idiotas"._

**Platón: "**_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco". _

Amor… dichosa palabra de pronunciación dulce como la miel. Sentimiento que logra arrebatar un poco de tu cordura, vendarte los ojos de tal forma que no ves la realidad, que todo te parezca de color de rosa. Pero al fin y al cabo te acaba doliendo y por duro que suene, partiendo el corazón.

Así era como se sentía Hermione en una noche del mes de octubre, sufría porque ya no tenía ese órgano vital para vivir, el cual se había partido en miles de trocitos hace mucho tiempo. Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras se encogía en su sillón y a su vez veía la televisión. Sus pensamientos sobre el corazón volvieron a darle vueltas. Definitivamente ella ya no tenía.

¿La culpa?

Un niño malcriado en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero al fin y al cabo un niño. Una persona que no tenía corazón, ni sentimientos, donde todo lo que decía eran puramente mentiras. El cual la llenó de engaños diciéndole que la quería, que era el amor de su vida.

-¡Já! ¡Y un cuerno! -Exclamó Hermione al recordarlo. Apagó la televisión con desgana, habían puesto una película empalagosa donde el hombre va en busca de su ex novia diciéndole que la echaba de menos bla bla.

Volvió a pegarle un sorbo a su té, ahora frío, para ahogar su angustia. Observó su alrededor con reflexión. Desde hacía tiempo se había convertido en su santuario, donde si las paredes hablaran podrían contar sus noches en llanto o lo miles objetos lanzados con furia y acabos en trozos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada, no hablaba con casi nadie, no recibía visitas, más ello se lo pidió así a sus amigos a pesar de sus réplicas, y comía porque era necesario para vivir.

Revisó el reloj que se hallaba a su lado, era ya muy tarde, por lo que dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apagaba las luces mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Se puso el pijama con mucha lentitud, al ver que el tiempo refrescaba se abrigó un poco más. Era casi otoño, por lo que era normal que el tiempo estuviera un poco loco.

Se metió entre sus sabanas color lilas y dejó que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo.

Las pesadillas volvieron a aparecer, veía su cara en todos sus sueños, provocándole más y más dolor, haciendo que llorara y suplicara su muerte continuamente.

_La escena cambió, ahora ella estaba feliz, riendo, en cambio él parecía serio y distante. Recordaba perfectamente lo que seguía a continuación. Él la humillaría y después la dejaría. Demasiado doloroso para volver a revivirlo y peor aún no poder evitarlo. _

_-¿Por qué haces esto? -Preguntó Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas. _

_-Porque es lo mejor para los dos -contestó con frialdad. ¿Tan poco la quería? _

_-¡Será lo mejor para ti! -Exclamó histérica, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No podía más, su corazón latía con fuerza, notaba como quería salir del pecho. _

_-No, los dos._

_-¿Me tenías que humillar? No hacía falta si me ibas a dejar -Eso fue lo que más dolió, el ser el centro de burla de todos. _

_-Era necesario -dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento._

_-No me quieres -susurró confirmando sus sospechas. Quería que él se lo negara, que le dijera que la amaba y todo quedaría en una tonta pelea._

_-No -alto y directo. Un crash resonó dentro de ella, sintiendo como ese órgano que latía ya no estaba, ahora solo había un hueco. _

-¡No! -gritó despertándose de golpe, estaba empapada de sudor, sus mechones se le pegaban en la cara, al igual que sus sabanas, ahora mojadas.

Respiró algo más aliviada al ver que estaba en el presente, sin embargo se seguía sintiendo igual de hundida, con su herida que jamás sanaría. Se secó la cara con el puño de su manga borrando todo rastro de las lágrimas saladas que habían salido.

Caminó hacia el baño como un alma en pena. Abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua fría, para luego coger un poco entre sus manos y echársela en la cara. Se sentía mejor, un poco más relajada, pero solo un poco…

Miró por la ventana que había en el baño, el sol comenzaba a salir, suspiró afligida por lo que iba a ocurrir. Hoy era el día, el esperado y maldito día. Se vistió lo más lento que podía, queriendo atrasar el momento cuanto más mejor. Hoy se vería las caras con su verdugo, la persona que le hizo la vida una tortura. Tomó la caja que se hallaba en la entrada, las llaves y su varita, la cual llevaba años sin utilizar, dudaba que aún funcionase. Con un último vistazo a su piso se desapareció.

En una de las oscuras calles de Hogsmeade apareció, con su rostro aún triste. Caminó sin mucho ánimo por ellas, saturadas de gente, saludaba a los conocidos con un simple gesto de cabeza, las ganas de parar y hablar eran nulas.

Analizó cada uno de los edificios y casas por las que pasaba, ¿Cuánto llevaba sin ir por ahí?

Demasiado tiempo, el mundo mágico le daba malos recuerdos, trataba por todos los medios olvidar aquél mundo y seguir su vida.

Llegó a su destino, soltó la caja en una de las mesas de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, no era de su agrado, seguía oliendo mal y por mucho que el camarero limpiara los vasos continuaban sucios. Pero la habían citado allí, lejos de la muchedumbre.

Un delicioso aroma inundó la estancia, podía reconocerlo sin problemas, era él…

Cerró los ojos queriendo no pensar, no volver a los recuerdos, cuando ella inhalaba aquél olor a todas horas, en el momento que se besaban, la abrazaba o cuando dormían juntos. Quería borrarlos, pensar que qué solo era un hombre cualquiera, que hablarían y se irían, que no se ablandaría.

-Hermione -su voz sonaba tan suave, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre salido de su boca.

No había perdido su toque arrogante ni altivo, seguía siendo él.

El hombre al ver que no reaccionaba, con los ojos aún cerrados, se aclaró la voz y repitió.

-¡Hermione! -gritó más fuerte.

Ahora sí que los abrió reaccionando y ahí lo vio. Tan guapo como siempre, con su porte elegante. Su estilo inigualable, el pelo arreglado con mechones cayéndole por el rostro y sus ojos… aquellos ojos mercurios que le arrebataron más de un suspiro y la enamoró.

-Malfoy -lo imitó fingiendo firmeza.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces sorprendido.

-¿Ahora volvemos a los apellidos? -preguntó con frialdad. Sí, no había cambiado.

-Siempre tuvo que ser así -La mataba, tenerlo delante la mataba lentamente.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿3 años?

-2 y medio -contestó dolida. Tan poco le había importado, que ni se acordaba.

Malfoy se pasó la mano por el pelo apartando los mechones que volvían a caer.

-Pues eso -dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

Gesto que hizo daño a Hermione. Tenía que salir pronto de ahí.

-Te he traído tus cosas tal como me pediste -dijo sacando los objetos del interior- Aquí tienes tu bufanda, la camisa que me dejaste cuando me quedé a dormir, los libros de tu biblioteca -sacó todo lo había hasta llegar a una caja de terciopelo rojo, no más grande que un libro- Esto te pertenece, yo no lo quiero ni necesito ya -se la entregó con seguridad.

Draco la abrió con sumo cuidado, ante él tenía un precioso collar de rubí y diamantes, con sus pendientes a juego. Él mismo lo había pedido hacer para ella, no importaba el coste, se lo merecía e incluso más. Agachó la cabeza para que Hermione no lo viera.

Lo miraba fijamente, solo podía verle el pelo, seguía con la cabeza agachada, aunque ella no lo viera, estaba con los ojos rojos, a punto de llorar. Y eso no era normal en un Malfoy y muchísimo menos en él. Sería demasiado humillante que lo viera en ese estado.

-¿Ya lo has revisado? ¿Todo perfecto? Lo he cuidado bien -expresó rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No lo miraba por eso -espetó Draco con sinceridad- Sé que lo has cuidado.

-Ah, ¿no? -cuestionó sarcásticamente.

-No -hizo una pausa- Estaba pensando en el día que te lo regalé, en junio.

No hacía falta que detallará más, lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer, fue un día muy especial, el mejor de todos y ahora… el más amargo de recordar.

-¿Te arrepientes? -fue casi un susurro seguido de tristeza.

-¿Lo preguntas enserio?

Hermione asintió.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Merlín, Granger te pedí matrimonio -reveló ofendido.

-Cierto -coincidió y agregó- También me dejaste en el altar el día de la boda, ¡porque te acostaste con Greengrass -le acusó con el dedo.

Estaba histérica, furiosa y a la vez destrozada, ese imbécil la había abandonado en el que iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida. De nuevo las lágrimas ahora más gruesas salieron. Ya daba igual que él la viera.

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara -dijo Draco con suma tranquilidad.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente -rebatió la castaña secándose los ojos, por algo fue la bruja más inteligente de su generación- Ella es perfecta para ti, bonita, cuerpo envidiable, rica y mejor aún una sangre limpia, digna de ser la futura señora Malfoy, ¿yo? Todo lo contrario.

-No digas eso -contradijo él- Eres perfecta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¡Ah!, cierto… -susurró con malicia- No me querías, me lo dijiste, es verdad.

-De nuevo te equivocas, vaya me parece que tendré que decírselo a los medios, Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente se equivoca en casi todo -se burló.

-Ya basta de bromas Malfoy -dijo tajante, cansada de tanta tontería.

La situación se había descarrilado, se suponía que la había citado para devolverle sus cosas, no para reírse de ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo, no. Cogió con su bolso y pasó por al lado del rubio levantando la cabeza con orgullo. Habría sido una salida victoriosa si no fuera porque la agarró de un brazo volteándola y unos labios se juntaron con los suyos.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

Comprobó que seguían siendo suaves, lo recordaba, sin saber por qué se dejó llevar, a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que se apartara, sin embargo su corazón decía todo lo contrario. Abrió un poco más su boca para que su lengua entrara y así reunirse junto a la suya, para que así ambas formaran una danza. Ninguno dio muestras de arrepentimiento, lo desearon durante mucho tiempo y ahora se había hecho realidad.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**_

No llevaban la cuenta de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, más no les importó, solo querían volver al pasado donde eran solo uno, donde pasaban los días y eran felices, sin preocupaciones.

Como todo ser humano necesitaban aire, se separaron un poco, Draco la miraba fijamente, no obstante ella miraba su camisa, demasiado pronto para mirarle a los ojos directamente. Respiraba con dificultad por lo acontecido. Su cabeza intentaba recomponer todo lo ocurrido, buscándole un significado y un por qué.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó jadeando.

-¿No lo deseabas?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta -protestó sin mirarlo aún.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

-Lo deseaba. Te he echado demasiado de menos Hermione. Todo sobre la cita para devolverme las cosas ha sido una farsa. Quería volver a verte.

Sintió como si una llama se encendiera en ella, dándole carlo, volvió a notar como su corazón revivía. Los latidos aumentaron.

-Me haces daño Draco -por primera vez en años pronunció su nombre, hasta ahora tabú.

-Lo siento -"¿Lo siento? Después de tantos años, ¿lo siento? Es poco Draco Malfoy, esfuérzate más."

-Es insuficiente, si quieres que te perdone debes trabajártelo más.

-Hermione me arrepiento mucho, lo que hice fue horrible, se me fue de las manos. El día de nuestro enlace, Astoria se presentó en mi casa, se me insinuó como ella sabe y bueno… ya sabes el resto -explicó- Después de tanto pensarlo decidí que te merecías la verdad, pero al verte llegar al altar con tu sonrisa, rebosante de felicidad, simplemente no pude… tú sabes que mintiendo soy el mejor, puedo aparentar estar tranquilo cuando todo va mal y nadie lo sabría, peo cuando llegó la parte del "sí quiero" tenía una presión en el pecho, a ti no podía mentirte y por eso te lo dije.

El ambiente estaba tenso, tanto que fácilmente se podía palpar. Los dos se miraban fijamente, una con rostro dolido y el otro con culpabilidad. Hermione inhaló varias veces antes de hablar, trataba de serenarse.

-¡Eres un cabrón Draco Malfoy! -vociferó furiosa. A la mierda lo de serenarse.

-Lo sé -aceptó.

-Te odio, te odio -le dijo golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

-Sabes que no es cierto Hermione, quieres odiarme, pero no puedes.

Dejó de pegarle para mirarlo, tenía razón, quería pero no podía y odiaba eso.

-El día que me dejaste… ¿por qué me dijiste que era lo mejor para los dos?

-Porque si tú me perdonabas, no quería que vivieras con la intranquilidad de si te sería infiel, quería que fueras feliz y pensaba que conmigo no lo serías. Tuve que decirte que no te quería para que te fuera más fácil odiarme y alejarte.

-Estúpido -opinó Hermione con desdén.

-Quizás, pero yo no contaba con que fuera yo el que intentaría volver contigo. Pero así ha sido y no me arrepiento.

-Me humillaste Draco, delante de todos, desvelaste a los cuatro vientos que fuiste infiel -le recordó sin mostrar dolor.

-No soy perfecto, aunque siempre diga que sí y me lo crea, me he dado cuenta de que no.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices ahora es verdad? -cuestionó con firmeza.

-Porque te diré algo que siempre deseaste que dijera y tú sabes que no soy una persona que diga cosas así -le confesó con su toque de soberbia.**  
**_**  
**__**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te amo -dijo despacio alargando cada silaba para que sonara mejor.

-¿¡Eh! -preguntó anonada, lo había dicho, después de muchos intentos por fin se lo había dicho.

5 años de noviazgo y ni una sola vez, ni una sola se lo había dicho, decía que esas cosas eran de débiles y un Malfoy sabe expresar su amor de otra forma, lejos de las cursilerías.

-Que te amo -repitió sonriendo.

-Mientes -aseguró, o al menos eso quería creer ella.

-Nunca en mi vida he hablado más enserio. Tú me has hecho cambiar, el no estar contigo, él desearte y saber que si no iba yo no te tendría. Ahora soy diferente y me siento bien así.

-No -murmuró negándolo.

Y sin que se lo esperara el rubio se arrodilló ante ella cogiéndole las manos, clavó sus ojos mercurio en los marrones de ella y esbozó su sonrisa marca Malfoy.

-Hermione Jean Granger -comenzó- ¿Me harías el gran honor de volver a tener una relación conmigo?

Silencio.

Lo meditó a fondo, se sentía inmersa en una felicidad, pero tenía que pensarlo bien. Volvería a arriesgarse, sabía que el rubio era una persona que no sabías por donde te salía. Pero aceptaría el reto de nuevo. Lo necesitaba y mejor aún, lo amaba.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

-¿Me tocará mutilar a tu miembro para que no se repita lo de Astoria? -bromeó dando la proposición por aceptada. Lo jaló de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta a ella, lo besó con fervor, gesto que Draco aceptó y correspondió de la misma forma.

-Si lo haces no podrás tener mini Malfoy -respondió una vez separados y aspirando el olor de su cabello.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero pequeños tuyos? -rió.

El rubio alzó una ceja seductoramente y la rodeó, quedando a milímetros de sus bocas.

-Te aseguró que querrás -le dijo provocativo. Ambos rieron y se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión y lo mejor de todo, amor.

_**"El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti."**_

_**Pablo Neruda.**_

**Dedicado en especial para mi niña Maguito, creada en una noche de inspiración.**

**Espero que te guste.**

**Si os ha gustado, dejar comentarios. (: **

**Pasaros por "El futuro en sus manos" estoy acabando el siguiente cap.**

**Un besoo enorme. **

Deesh_17


End file.
